Hour
by TheLocalAquatic
Summary: Riku's taking Sora on a date...but is a grass ditch really all that romantic? Sora/Riku. Just some drabble. Inspired by the poem of "Hour" by Carol Ann Duffy in terms of scene. Rated for suggestive (yet still tame) themes.
"Riku, wait up!"

Sora was panting his way down a large green hill just off the outskirts of town, brought here by his boyfriend for a date. Riku was trekking his way ahead of him along the muddy path with no trouble whatsoever, having slightly more of a muscular build than Sora. The silver-haired teen was also carrying a small wicker basket full to the brim with food, soda and a picnic blanket.

"Sora, don't tell me you're getting tired now!" Riku chuckled, "The fun's not even started."

Sora told a second to catch his breath, and luckily Riku had also stopped in his tracks to check on him, "Where…are we going…?"

Riku presented the area around them, "We're already here."

Sora looked around in confusion, "Here?" he questioned, "But…it's, um, not exactly what I would have imagined."

Riku came over and embraced the shorter teen quickly, "Oh, Sora, honey, what could be better than spending an hour or so in the summer sky and a grass ditch?"

"I could probably give a few examples." Sora dully pointed out.

"Aw, don't say you're gonna leave now…" Riku ruffled Sora's brown hair, "Now come on, let's set this stuff up."

And so they spent a few minutes preparing the picnic for them, laying out the blanket ever so carefully in order to make sure that mud would not appear on the side they were going to eat on, and arranged the food around and shared it between them.

Sora quickly retracted his hands once he had set his end of the blanket down. Riku looked up and sighed slightly, "Just relax, Sora. You'll be fine."

To prove he was right (even though they both knew he usually was), Riku approached Sora with a seductive grin on his face, and he crept up behind the shorter boy and extended his hands out, reaching for the shoulders and rubbing them slowly and orderly.

"That feels so nice, R-Riku…" Sora gasped out, getting a bit too caught up, as well as Riku managing to get the spot that always sent shivers down his spine. He loved it.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Sora?" Riku asked as he removed his hands and went to poke around in the basket, "Let's just relax and have our picnic."

Sora had picked out a bunch of strawberries and had munched on a few of those. They left a red tint on his lips as he kept eating more and more. Riku had instead gone for a sandwich, one with ham and cheese. Sora never got his boyfriend's taste in food, but Riku seemed to enjoy it, as he left small fragments of the meat lie around his mouth.

"This is nice, huh Sora?" Riku asked between bites of his sandwich.

"Sure, I guess." Sora replied. He started to feel more at peace with the area, and if anything, it started to appear more beautiful now than it had done when they had got here.

Riku finished off the sandwich before wiping his mouth with his fingers and caressed Sora's face, "See? I knew you'd like it." He then noticed Sora's blue eyes flash at him as the sunlight hovered above them, "You look beautiful in the sunlight, Sora. It's as if I've never seen you better lit."

Sora blushed mildly at the compliment, giggling slightly. "You're not looking too bad yourself, you know."

Riku smiled, and huffed, "Well, well! Last time I give you a compliment..."

Sora could only feel happy for himself. He then took advantage of Riku's current distraction to tackle him to the ground, cautious of the basket and food as well as the mud that lay around them. He pinned both his arms down and sat on his legs. Sora leaned down and gave Riku a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, trailing down along the face before eventually meeting the lips. They stayed that way for who knows how long; they were too lost in the moment to care.

Riku pulled back slightly, causing Sora to purr at him in sadness, "Hmm…" he smirked, and pushed Sora so that they were now in reverse positions. Sora's hair was touching the mud, and a blade of grass coming to rest near his ear, but no complaints were heard. They both went in for another smooch, this time Riku pushing his lips against Sora's, as his hands lingered over the shorter teen's shirt, grabbing at it longingly. His hands gradually moved against Sora's hips, gently resting each finger on the hips, which earned him a moan from Sora.

As soon as the darkness approached the sky, the two young lovers pulled back from each other, catching their breaths as they remained in a loving embrace.


End file.
